Perdu et retrouvé
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Makarov se souvient de son père. De sa sœur. De la famille qu'elle a fondée. De cette famille qu'il a perdue... Mais peut-être pas complètement. Label SPPS.


**Perdu et retrouvé**

Ce dont Makarov se souvenait le mieux, à propos de son père, c'était l'immense rire qu'il avait. Un rire accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi immense. Yuri Dreyar adorait la vie, et il le manifestait sans la moindre gêne.

Il avait transmis ce sourire à ses deux enfants, même si ça se voyait moins chez Macha. Cadette de Makarov de sept ans et quart – elle avait toujours insisté sur le _et quart_ – celle-ci semblait s'être fait un devoir de ne regarder que la moitié vide du verre. Sérieuse, grognonne à souhait, et ne perdant jamais une occasion de se battre avec son frère.

Macha n'avait jamais eu la moindre étincelle de magie. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle ne s'était jamais épanouie dans l'atmosphère conviviale et chaotique de Fairy Tail. A cause de ce manque qui la mettait à l'écart des autres membres.

Makarov n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa sœur était obsédée à ce point par son manque de magie. Après tout, il était mage, lui. Mais il avait fait de son mieux pour réconforter Macha, pour l'assurer qu'il l'aimait et que mage ou pas, elle était et serait toujours de sa famille.

Il avait échoué. A vingt-trois ans, Macha Dreyar avait claqué la porte derrière elle et coupé tous les ponts avec Fairy Tail. A compter de ce jour, Makarov avait moins vu sourire son père. Et quand cela arrivait, c'était toujours un sourire qui tirait un tout petit peu vers la grimace.

Yuri était resté sans nouvelles de sa fille jusqu'à sa mort. L'enterrement avait eu lieu en août, un jour si chaud que l'air en était pratiquement jaune – comme les cheveux du mort.

Makarov avait été obligé d'insister pour que son fils vienne assister à la mise en terre – Ivan n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour son grand-père. Pour son père non plus, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans cette famille ?

Ils étaient restés tous les deux auprès de la tombe après le départ des autres membres venus accompagner Yuri pour son dernier voyage. Et c'était là qu'elle était arrivée. Ou plutôt, _elles_.

« Tu as sacrément vieilli, Mak. »

Ni bonjour, ni condoléances : Macha pur jus, quoi. Elle aussi avait vieilli depuis son départ, mais elle avait toujours son regard bleu perçant et des cheveux blond cendré qui encadraient son visage désormais marqué de quelques rides comme une auréole vaporeuse.

Elle tenait la main d'une gamine aussi blonde qu'elle, aux immenses yeux clairs qui considéraient le troisième Maître de Fairy Tail avec curiosité.

« Katya, voici ton oncle. Et… ton cousin, je suppose. »

Devenir mère avait adouci Macha : elle souriait davantage et sans se montrer polie, était plus respectueuse qu'auparavant. Makarov avait apprécié le changement. Il avait aussi apprécié de se retrouver tonton : Katya n'était pas mage, mais elle adorait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, et elle était fière comme un paon d'avoir un oncle et un cousin magicien.

Ivan n'avait guère manifesté d'intérêt pour sa tante et sa cousine. Enfin, vu qu'il ne s'intéressait pratiquement à rien…

Bon, sa sœur n'était pas devenue sa meilleure amie du jour au lendemain, il ne fallait pas rêver. Et puis, elle habitait à l'autre bout du pays, à présent… Mais au moins, elle prenait la peine d'envoyer une lettre une fois par mois ou de passer un coup de téléphone.

Elle avait trouvé un emploi dans une bibliothèque – elle qui avait toujours aimé se réfugier dans les livres, ça lui allait bien. Macha n'aimait pas évoquer sa vie ; par contre, elle parlait énormément de Katya, et même le plus obtus des hommes aurait deviné qu'elle était absolument folle de sa fille.

Makarov aussi adorait sa nièce. Au point de se mettre à chialer comme un veau en apprenant qu'elle avait trouvé le Grand Amour et qu'elle allait se marier.

Il avait à nouveau perdu le contact avec Macha et Katya après le mariage. C'était l'époque où Ivan commençait à discuter son autorité, et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par expulser son propre fils de la guilde. Suite à ça, Laxus s'était renfermé sur lui-même, était devenu de plus en plus colérique, imitant sa grand-tante sans le savoir.

Du coup, il n'avait pas pu accueillir avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il l'aurait voulu la naissance de son petit-neveu. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vu le gosse en personne, mais Katya et Mattias – son mari – lui avaient envoyé une photo.

C'était un très joli portrait de famille, Katya souriante, le bébé dans les bras, enlacée par son grand gaillard blond de Nordique, tout aussi souriant. La photo avait été envoyée avec une lettre que Makarov avait soigneusement conservée.

…_Et bien sûr, en bon Nordique qu'il est, Mattias a voulu donner au petit un nom bien spécial. Cela dit, la signification est très jolie, il paraît que cela veut dire « vagabond »…_

Le dernier message que Makarov avait reçu de Macha avait été un message vocal. Ce soir-là, il s'était absenté, si bien que l'appel était resté sur le répondeur.

« Mak ? Moi et les enfants, on pense venir te rendre une petite visite. Il serait temps que tu rencontres ton petit-neveu, tu ne crois pas ? D'autant qu'il a une surprise pour toi, tu verras… On viendra par le train de cette nuit, je te rappelle demain. Tu nous diras quand on pourra pénétrer dans ton antre ! »

Elle avait ri puis raccroché.

Cette nuit-là, le train avait eu un accident alors qu'il traversait une forêt. Les experts s'étaient perdus en conjectures : sabotage délibéré de la voie, manque d'entretien, coup tragique du hasard… Mais les faits étaient là.

Sur les trente-cinq passagers, aucun n'avait été retrouvé en vie.

Makarov ne l'avait appris que le lendemain. Lorsqu'il avait décroché le téléphone qui sonnait et entendu la voix d'un officier de police au lieu de celle de sa sœur.

« Monsieur Dreyar, je suis profondément navré de vous l'apprendre, mais votre sœur, sa fille et son beau-fils n'ont pas survécu au déraillement de leur train… Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le corps de votre petit-neveu, mais il est peu probable qu'un enfant de deux ans ait pu survivre au crash… Mes plus sincères condoléances. »

Makarov ne savait plus très bien comment il avait pu encaisser le choc. Et surtout, comment il avait pu s'en remettre.

Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec Macha, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la perde ainsi ? Et qu'il perde également la famille qu'elle avait construite ? Pourquoi Katya était-elle morte aussi ? Pourquoi son mari ? Pourquoi leur enfant – Seigneur, dire qu'il n'avait eu que _deux ans_…

Le temps avait passé, la pluie et le vent avaient poli les pierres tombales. Makarov ne se rendait jamais sur ces pierres-ci. Une mort de vieillesse, une mort de maladie, il pouvait l'accepter, mais cela… Jamais.

Le temps avait passé, et Makarov croyait que la famille de sa sœur avait été reléguée parmi les ombres de son passé.

Et puis, Fairy Tail avait décidé de participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui l'avait fait tiquer chez le gamin blond des Sabertooth – il fallait reconnaître qu'il se focalisait plutôt sur les résultats obtenus par l'équipe de sa propre guilde.

C'était après qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la raison de sa réaction.

Sting _Eucliffe_. Le nom de femme mariée de sa nièce. Sa nièce _blonde_, qui avait épousé un homme _blond _avec les yeux _bleus_.

_Stig_, un prénom du Nord, raccourci du mot _stiga_, vagabond dans le dialecte de la région. Il suffisait de très peu de chose, pour glisser de Stig à Sting…

Et le garçon, le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Qui savait l'âge exact des Chasseurs de Dragon élevés dans la nature ? A l'époque de l'accident, il ne pouvait pas avoir eu plus de trois ans…

Et le plus important : _pas de corps_. Les experts avaient juré qu'un enfant en bas âge ne pouvait pas survivre dans la nature. Mais un enfant de deux ans, ça marche. Ça marche, ça se déplace… La forêt de l'accident n'était guère accueillante, réputée abriter des bêtes sauvages rares… Un dragon, ça se rangeait dans cette catégorie, non ?

Makarov n'avait aucune preuve, il le savait. A part le visage du garçon.

Car Sting Eucliffe était le portrait craché de Yuri Dreyar, jusqu'à ses cheveux rebelles. Il n'y avait que le bleu intense de ses yeux, hérité sans doute de Mattias, et le blond doré de ses mèches désordonnées, cadeau de son grand-père maternel par Katya, qui ne portaient pas l'empreinte Dreyar.

Et le sourire… Oui, c'était bien le sourire éclatant de son arrière-grand-père qu'arborait le gamin.

Le sourire que devait certainement arborer Yuri en ce moment même, peu importe où il se trouvait. Le sourire que devait arborer Macha également, tout près de lui, accompagnée de Katya et de son mari.

Makarov n'avait aucune preuve. Que des soupçons. Que des espoirs. Alors, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'observer le gosse de loin, de le regarder avec son chat, son partenaire, les membres de sa guilde.

Makarov n'avait que des soupçons. Mais si ceux-ci s'avéraient fondés…

Il ne perdrait pas une occasion de se vanter de son petit-neveu, dix-neuf ans à peine, mais déjà Maître de guilde et Chasseur de Dragon par-dessus le marché ! Et beau garçon, et populaire ! Qui disait mieux ?

Mais en attendant, il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder, et de sourire. Et d'être fier en silence.

_Tu peux être fière de ton petit-fils, Macha._

**Non, rangez ces tomates ! Je lisais Fairy Tail Zero, et quand j'ai vu apparaître Yuri Dreyar, je me suis dit : "Tiens, c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Sting..." et BAM ! Frappée par l'inspiration...**

**Honnêtement, vous trouvez ça improbable, avec Mashima qui adore ramener le frère/la soeur/le père que tout le monde croyait mort depuis trois plombes ? Et puis, on ne sait pas d'où viennent les Chasseurs de Dragon...**

**Au fait, Stig est un vrai prénom d'origine danoise.**


End file.
